two sides of the same currency
by bellazzmiller
Summary: Ward begs Skye to see him after she knows he's Hydra, but who can you trust in war?


He had called her, begging for her to see him. She didn't know if she could trust him, but here she was, driving to a hotel almost an hour away from where her team had been hiding out.

She knocked on the door. He had texted her the room number while she was on her way here. Ward opened the door part way and puller her in. He shoved her up against the closed door. Before panic could even set in, his mouth was covering hers and consuming every bit of her attention.

She quickly pushed back. Keeping her hands on wards hips, she walked him back to the bed. "Lay down,Ward."

He pulled back. "Skye, we need to talk."

"Later. Later, Ward. For now…" She shoved him back on the bed, so he was laying sideways with his legs hanging off the side. She pointed to the headboard. Grant scooted up and made it so his head was on the pillows.

Skye crawled onto the bed until she was straddling Ward. She laid over the top of him and kissed him, slow and sweet. Ward laced a hand into her hair, pushing his mouth against her harder. "Do you trust me, Ward?"

"Skye?"

"Just trust me and close your eyes." When he kept starring at her, confused, she leaned down and kissed him again. "Closed your eyes, Grant." She kissed his jaw and down his neck as his eyes slid closed. "Keep 'em closed, Grant. Be a good boy."

Skye stood up and walked to her bag. "Keep your eyes closed until I say otherwise." She walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Ward wanted to open his eyes so bad. His training was screaming at him that he wad making himself vulnerable to attack. But he loved Skye being bossy and the sensory deprivation was sending his heart rate through the roof.

He heard the bathroom door click open and broke out with the biggest smile of his life."Eyes still closed?"

" Of course, baby." She giggled at his endearment. God, how he loved listening to her laugh. It reminded him of the sound ice made against a whiskey tumbler.

He felt the right side of the bed dip and then Skye was straddling him. He lifted his hands to grab at her hips. She grabbed his hands and pushed them into the pillow, on either side of his head. "No touching."

"Skyyyeee…."

Skye pulled herself up to her knees so she was over Ward without touching him anywhere. Grant had a pout on his lips but kept his hands where she put them. "Good boy, Grant."

she laced their hands together and laid on his chest. Skye nuzzled her nose against his and Grant broke out in a small smile. "Please, Skye."

Skye latched her mouth on to his neck and bit down before sucking the skin into her mouth. She pulled back with a pop. Skye couldn't hold back her grin at the love bite darkening on Wards s neck. One of Skye's hands moved Grant's so she was holding both his thumbs in one hand, while her other hand slid under his shirt and played with his happy trail.

"Up. Shirt off." She didn't have to tell Ward twice. He sat them both up and leaned back just enough to get his shirt off. Instead of going back down he reached out to pull her shirt off, but met bare skin.

His eyes popped open and he growled. Skye was over him in a matching purple bra and garter set. "Skye…So gorgeous."

"Eyes closed, Ward."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Lay down. Lace your hands behind your head." He listened without complaint, a giant grin covering his face. For a moment she almost felt bad for what she had to do to him. "I'm sorry, Grant." He scrunched his brows in confusion, then felt a hard pinch on his shoulder.

When his eyes snapped open, Skye was holding an emptied syringe needle. "Skye?" He felt his body getting heavier. He knew he should be throwing Skye off of him but his body wasn't willing to move.

Skye gave him a weak smile. She palmed his cheek and gave him one more short kiss. "I'm so sorry, Grant. You have your orders and I have mine." Skye stood off the bed and put on one of the hotel robes. She pulled cuffs and a satellite phone out of her pack.

Grant kept watching her in disbelief, as she dialed a number while walking towards him. She tucked the phone between her cheek and shoulder, reaching to pull his hands from behind his head. After she had him cuffed, she sat on the bed next to him. One hand was stroking his forearm, while the other held on to the sat-phone.

"Coulson?…Yea, I got 'im."


End file.
